Skylanders and the Globs of Doom
by craiger250
Summary: With Kaos gone, the Skylanders must face a new threat. To make things worse, many of the Skylanders are missing and now the 5 remaining Skylanders must team up with some villains in order to save Skylands.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Skylands and everyone was relaxing. Trap Shadow and Stink Bomb were talking to Flynn, the greatest pilot in Skylands. The mabu pilot was telling the two Skylanders one of his exaggerated stories of him saving Skylands from Kaos.

"And then, I gave him anuppercut to the jaw knocking him out" Flynn said while mimicking an uppercut with his fist.

"Uh-Huh" Trap Shadowsaid with a bored expression. "But I remember it like this. Kaos' giant floating head appeared, you screamed and wet your pants, and Spyro used a fire ball to burn Kaos." He said with a grin.

Flynn blushed with embarressment at the reminder of him wetting his pants. "Well, I, uh my memory's kinda shaky, so I might have put in a few errors in my story."

Stink Bomb gave him a look that said "A few?"

Flynn sighed in defeat. "OK, so I might have stretched the truth, but in all honesty it was still a good story, right?"

The Skylanders gave the pilot a nonchalant look before catching glimpse of a strange orange meteor hurdling toewards them. It landed right on top of Flynn's head.

"Flynn, you alright?!" Stink Bomb asked, worried.

The meteor that landed on his head began to grow an eye and an antenna stuck from the top. "Stink Bomb, Trap Shadow" Flynn spoke in a monotone voice. He raised his arms in a zombie-like manner and began to walk towards Stink Bomb and Trap Shadow.

"I'll take that as a no" Trap Shadow said before taking out one of his traps and swung towards Flynn, who caught it and swung it around withShadow Shadow still holding on. He released it and swung it and Trap Shadow towards Stink Bomb. The two collided with each other but got up.

"That is not the Flynn we know and kinda hate!" Trap Shadow exclaimed.

"Run and scream?" Stink Bomb asked. Trap Shadow nodded and they did so. However, they didn't notice they dropped their weapons.

* * *

><p>The duo continued running until they made it Woodburrow, where they were met by a big surprise. All the villagers and Skylanders had the exact same meteors on their heads like Flynn.<p>

"Trap Shadow, what will we do?" Stink Bomb asked.

Trap Shadow thought for a moment until it hit him. "The lab."

Stink Bomb nodded and the duo took off one again.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have the first chapter of my new sseries. Trap Snap and Stink Bomb and some others will be the main protagonists and the ones I picked will soon be seen in the next chapter. In the meantime, Craigman out :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Magu Power

Trap Shadow and Stink Bomb continue to flee until they came across a tall building.

"Come on, inside!" Trap Shadow said. He and Stink Bomb rushed inside and closed the doors.

Upon entering, they were met by a giant computer. Stink Bomb began to type in the computer. They heard banging at the door.

"Help let us in, mate!" Said a voice from the other side of the door. It sounded oddly Australian.

"Come on, Stink Bomb hurry up!" Trap Shadow rushed his friend.

"Please let us in don't let them eat us!" Said a second voice.

"Trap Shadow, go see who it is" Stink Bomb ordered.

Trap Shadow cautiously opened the door. When he opened it, he was relieved to see three not mutated Skylanders. It was Snap Shot, Dino Rang and Slam Bam. "Thank goodness it's just you guys."

"Yeah, yeah just let us in" Slam Bam said, shoving his feline friend out of the way.

Trap Shadow closed the door as his last two friends made it inside.

"Yes!" Stink Bomb shouted. "Come on guys. Next stop, Volcano Island." A large vortex appeared. They all rushed inside it as it closed behind them.

* * *

><p>As they came out the other side, they were met by big lab. A giant computer stood tall on one wall.<p>

"The Magu Lair" Slam Bam said in complete awe.

Stink Bomb looked around. "Has anyone seen Snap Shot?"

A scream came from the portal. Snap Shot flew out of it and landed on Stink Bomb. "Nevermind. Forget I asked."

"Well I'm glad that you guys are here" said a voice. A shadow stepped out revealing a young African American boy. He seemed to look like as if he was 12 years old. The Skylanders smiled upon seeing him.

"Good to see ya again, Portal Master Tyrin" Dino Rang said.

"And to you as well" Tyrin said.

"Um, yeah, glad we had a great meet 'n greet and all, but we have a major problem" Trap Shadow said.

Tyrin nodded. "I am aware of this. Which why I informed Snap Shot to bring something before coming."

They looked towards Snap Shot, who revealed a leather satchel from his side. He pulled out 5 traptanium crystal of the elements of Undead, Life, Water, Tech and Earth.

"What are we going to do those?" Slam Bam asked. "We don't even know if we can capture these glob things."

"No, Slam Bam. That's not at all what they're for."

"Well, what are they for?" Stink Bomb asked.

Tyrin sighed. "Snap Shot if you'd please."

Snap Shot nodded and placed the crystal on the floor. They began to glow and a blinding light filled the room. When it dimmered down, there stood five villains from the Doom Raiders.

"Wolfgang, Golden Queen" Slam Bam said.

"Gulper" Trap Shadow said.

"Krankcase" Dino Rang said.

"Chompy Mage?" Stink Bomb, confused.

"Yes, yes, you know our names" Golden Queen said.

"Relax, everyone. I told Snap Shot to bring the evil syndicate here for a reason" Tyrin said.

"But they're evil" Trap Shadow said.

"But we need their help."

"Even if we were to work with each other, I don't see how 10 of us can defeat a bunch of them" Wolfgang said.

"Plus, we don't have our weapons" Stink Bomb said.

"Well that problem will sved as soon as I get the Magu Machine working" Tyrin said.

"Step aside, young portal master" Slam Bam said, cracking his 4 knuckles. " Let a pro show you how it's done." He hit the machine with great force.

"Looks like that worked" Snap Shot acknowledged. The machine began to scan him and a pair of boots and gloves appeared on him. "What the?"

"Interesting" Tyrin said. "It appears as though it scans your molecular make up to create a custom weapon, embedded with Magu technology."

"A personality scanner with matching weapon? Me next" The Golden Queen said, pushing Snap Shot out of the way. He was promptly picked up by Trap Shadow.

The Magu Machine began to scan the Golden Queen and it gave her a megaphone. "A megaphone?" She questioned. "What do I look to you a cheerleader?!" Tyrin rubbed his ears in pain.

"Well on that painful note, I'd say it's my turn" Stink Bomb said. It scanned him and gave him a bandoliers of multiple grenades.

"Well butter my backside and call me a biscuit" Dino Rang said. "I'd say that machine gave you a new meaning, mate."

"Well now that some us have weapons" Snap Shot started, "What information do we have?"

"Well, I found out that these creatures are called Morphoids" Tyrin said.

"Well, that's useful, now what do you we do?" Gulper asked.

"We can say boo hoo for the goo. Come on, I'm ready. I'm ready, I'm ready! Let's go save Skylands!" Snap Shot exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Magu Power! I wonder how this story will play out from here. Consider which enemy you guys want them to face. These are the ones you can vote for. Wrecking Ball, Cali, Hugo, Spyro. The ones with the most votes will be chosen. Votes will end on December 5. Send in votes.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Woodburrow Part 1

The team of villains and hero's were walking on the path towards Woodburrow. As they trudged on, the spotted Wreckingball.

"Wrecking ball!" Snap Shot called out. "Over here!"

Unfortunately, a meteor landed on the oversized grub worm. He began to grow 50 times his normal size. He began to walk, causing an earthquake with each step.

"Oh no" Stink Bomb said. "Wrecking ball has been mutated by the goo."

"He must be heading for Woodburrow" Dino Rang said.

"After him!" Slam Bam said. They charged after him.

They stopped after getting stuck in some sort of substance.

"What did I step in?" Wolfgang asked, clearly disgusted.

"It appears the Morphoids are leaving behind a slimy trail of whatever they are made of" Tyrin said.

"That's nice to know, boy genius" Golden Queen said. "But how do we get out?! It's ruining my new shoes!"

"Just keep moving and we'll be fine" Tyrin said.

"And let's do it quick. It's getting my toenails" Slam Bam muttered

They all trudged threw it and eventually got out.

"Now, let's go get Wrecking ball" Stink Bomb said.

They then heard a girly scream.

"What in Eon's name was that?" Krankcase asked.

"There's only one person I know who can pull off a scream like that" Trap Shadow said.

"Flynn" The Skylanders said in unison.

"You mean the ego loving pilot?" Chompy Mage asked.

"That's the one" Trap Shadow replied.

"Wrecking ball can wait" Stink Bomb said. "At the moment, we need to find and save Flynn."

"That shouldn't be a problem" Tyrin said. "I put a tracking device on him, so all we need to do is look on this radar."

"Why did you put a tracking device?" Slam Bam asked.

"I put a tracking device on all of you. If you guys cleaned your underwear more often, then the system would have shorted out" Tyrin replied.

The Skylanders shuddered. Not at the mention of the tracking device, but _cleaning _their underwear.

The radar began to beep faster.

"Flynn's close" Tyrin said.

They continued to walk until they came across Flynn being attacked by Morphoid controlled Skylanders. Flynn was running around in circles while screaming.

"Help, help! Don't let them eat me!" Flynn screamed.

"Oh this is to good" Trap Shadow said. He pulled out a camera and began recording it. The others grinned as well.

"Alright" Tyrin finally spoke. "Time to save Flynn and knock the others out of their funk."

"That would be a lot easier if _all _of us had weapons" Wolfgang said.

"Not to worry, mate" Snap Shot said. "Let us handle this." He, Golden Queen and Stink Bomb sprang into action and began battling the Morphoids.

Camp began to charge up one of his sun orbs but was cut short by Snap Shot using his new weapon. He rub his feet against the surface and charged up electricity. He held his hand up, conjured a lightning bolt and struck Camp, knocking the Morphoid off his head.

"You alright, mate?" Snap Shot asked the life dragon.

"Yeah, I think" he mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Cut the chit chat and help me out!" Flynn screamed.

Stink Bomb used one of his Stink Grenades and knocked out Rattle Shake and Free Ranger in the process.

"My lungs" Free Ranger shouted.

Golden Queen shot Bushwack and Gil Grunt with her megaphone.

"And to think I thought this thing was bad" She spoke into the megaphone.

The three looked around for anymore Morphoids, but were glad that it was all clear. The other Skylanders were beginning to come to.

"What happened?" Bushwack asked.

Tyrin and the others ran towards the Skylanders.

"Villains, attack!" Camo said and collapsed to the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Tyrin said. "First off: The villains are here to help. Second: You guys are too injured. We need to get to the Mawgu lair so you can rest."

"No arguing there" Bushwack said.

"But, Tyrin?" Stink Bomb asked. "What about Wrecking ball?"

"He can wait, but right now, let's get back to the lab" Tyrin said. A portal opened and one by one, they entered.

* * *

><p>As they got out from the other side, the rescued Skylanders stared at the lab.<p>

"This is cool" Free Ranger said.

They spotted the Mawgu machine.

"Wha's this do, what's that do, what's this do?" Gil Grunt asked as he pressed a bunch of buttons randomly. It scanned him and gave him double water cannons connected to his water pack. "Whoa! Suddenly, I don't feel so hurt."

"Incredible" Tyrin said. "It not only gives you a weapon, but also heals you of any injuries."

"How come he gets to go next?" Chompy Mage asked. The Mawgu machine began to scan him and gave him a Chompie loaded gun. "Hey a Chompie gun, sweet."

"This is some powerful technology" Free Ranger said. He walked toward the Mawgu scanner. "Light me up." It began to scan him. He was given two matching gauntlets. "No way! Tornado gauntlets. This is awesome!"

"Move aside and let it scan me now" Krankcase said. It scanned him and a plunger.

"A plunger?"Golden Queen asked.

"Not just any plunger. This is the plunger of doom!"

"My turn" Camo said. He was given a solar power device on his back. "Now this what I call power!"

"Alright, it's my turn" Dino Rang said. He was given two boomerangs equipped with microchips that allowed him to control them.

"Gulpers turn, now" Gulper said. He was given a hamburger launcher on his back.

"Alright, I'd say it's my turn" Trap Shadow said. He was given a radar placed on his forehead that was attached to machine on his back. "This is cool."

"I'm not going anywhere without my harp guitar axe" Wolfgang said.

I knew you would say that" Tyrin said. "That's why I brought you're harp guitar axe and embedded it with Mawgu technology." He handed the instrument to Wolfgang.

"Hmm... I don't know" Wolfgang said.

"Just wait until battle and you'll see."

"He is it my turn yet?" Slam Bam asked.

"As a matter of fact, is" Tyrin replied.

The machine scanned him, giving him four boxing gloves made of ice. "Now this cool."

"Now that we're all powered up, let's go kick some globby butt!" Trap Shadow yelled.

They all ran through the portal once again.


	4. Chapter 4 Woodburrow Part 2

Bushwack, Camo, Flynn, Wolfgang, Snap Shot and Trap Shadow stepped out of the other side of the portal. They kept their eyes peeled for the oversized grub worm called Wrecking Ball.

"You know, it's no wonder I was chosen to go on this mission" Flynn said. "After all I am the greatest, bravest, and most heroic person in all of Skylands, Boom!"

"Not according to the video I recorded of you screaming your head off" Trap Shadow said, holding up a camera.

Flynn tried to change the subject. "So, where do you think Wrecking dude is?"

"Let's think" Wolfgang said.

"That must be hard for you, considering you rarely think" Trap Shadow stated.

"Watch it, Tuna breath."

"Or what, Butt munch?"

"Guys" Bushwack said, trying to break up the argument before things got bad. "Let's focus on the mission, and save Wrecking ball."

"Right" Trap Shadow and Wolfgang said at the same time. "Sorry." They shook hands.

"Glad that we are back on the same page" Camo said.

The began to trek again.

Then, out of nowhere, meteors fell forming Morphoids. The Skylanders, plus 1 villain, plus 1 one Mabu pilot, got into a fighting stance. They all glared. The narrowed like they do in fighting movies. Dramatic music played in the backround.

"Charge!" Wolfgang shouted, and the battle began.

Wolfgang bashed one of the Morphoids on the head. Trap Shadow blasted three of them with his sonar scope. The two hi-fived. Bushwack swatted two more Morphoids with his Traptanium axe. Camo charged up his solar blaster and shot at five Morphoids. Snap Shot struck two more with electro gloves. Flynn was about to attack, but was caught off guard when one Morphoid swept him off his feet. Trap Shadow blasted it.

When all the Morphoids were gone, Flynn got up to his feet. "I could have done that."

"Then why didn't you?" Camo asked.

"I wasn't ready!" The Mabu pilot shot back.

The dragon hybrid held up his hands in defense and continued.

Bushwack spotted some Traptanium crystal. "Hey guys, look!" He called out to the rest of the group, that saw what he was looking at.

Suddenly, their wrist communicators started beeping. They pressed a button, and Tyrin appeared on the screens.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" The young Portal Master asked.

"Well, we found some traptanium crystals-" Bushwack was cut off.

"Awe that's sweet. Try to bring some back. I can use them to create upgrades for the weapons, and possibly make some traps to capture the Morphoids."

"Roger that" Bushwack said, and cut off his wrist communicator. He took out his axe and Snap Shot took out his swords/crossbow. They broke off the crystals and put them in Snap Shot's satchel.

"Alright" Snap Shot said.

An miniature earthquake occurred. They looked up ahead and spotted Wrecking Ball, along with Spyro, Grilla Drilla, Freeze Blade, Flameslinger, Wallop, Hot Dog, Fling Kong, and Mad Lobs.

Flynn screamed and ran off.

"Perfect" Wolfgang rolled his eyes and charged at the Morphoid controlled Skylanders and villain.

The other charged, too. Snap Shot blasted at Mad Lobs and Fling Kong. Both were dazed. Snap Shot placed something on their heads, and both were teleported, back to the Mawgu lair.

Camo shot at Spyro, who was knocked unconscious and then teleported.

Trap Shadow and Wolfgang knocked out Grilla Drilla and Freeze Blade. They were both teleported.

Flameslinger ran circles around Snap Shot, who just blasted at him, and teleported him.

Finally, Bushwack hit Wallop and Hot Dog, who were then teleported.

Now, it was them against the giant Wrecking Ball. They all fired at him, but did nothing.

"Uh oh" Trap Shadow stated, before he and the others were hit Wrecking Ball's giant tongue.

A portal opened up, and Tyrin stepped out.

"Guys, in order to defeat Wrecking Ball, you need to hit him in his weak spot."

"Which is..?" Wolfgang questioned.

"His tongue."

"How the hell are we suppose to hit that thing's tongue?!"

"Just run into a small space and wait for him to shoot his tongue."

Trap Shadow took the advice and headed for two boulders. Wrecking Ball shot his tongue, but it got stuck. Trap Shadow took this opportunity and blasted the grub worm's tongue.

Wrecking Ball began to move around.

"Yes!" Wolfgang shouted.

"Yes!" Snap Shot shouted.

Wrecking Ball threw up goo all over Snap Shot, who flinched in disgust.

"Gross!" He complained.

Wrecking Ball shrank down to his normal size.

"The goo, it's all over you, but you're not mutating" Bushwack said, confused.

"Maybe it's his alligator like skin, that prevents his molecular structure to change" Tyrin said.

"Now I know how a pancake feels under all that syrup" Snap Shot mumbled.

* * *

><p>The team went back to the lair.<p>

Snap Shot growled and held his head.

"You will bow down to your new ruler or be destroyed" He said in a villainous voice.

"Good voice" Golden Queen complimented.

Wrecking Ball belched out some strange piece that was shaped like the Magic symbol. It clonked Snap Shot in the back the head. He snapped back to reality and shook his head.

"Snap Shot, are you okay?" Slam Bam asked.

"I think so" The Crocogator replied, still a little dazed.

"What's this" Chompy Mage asked, holding up what Wrecking Ball belched out.

"Give me that" Tyrin said, snatching it out of the Mage's hands. He examined it very closely then walked to a door. He took a key and unlocked it, revealing a space ship. The others stared in awe as Tyrin open a hatch with several different shaped holes. Tyrin placed the piece in his hands in one of the holes.

He cleared his throat. "Behold, the Vessel of Portentia!" he announced. "There are eight pieces missing, seven now. When all the pieces are placed in it, it can take us into space."

"Cool" Wolfgang stated.

"Where to next?" Trap Shadow asked.

"My suggestion is the Frostfest Mountains" Slam Bam said.

"Alright, hand in the Traptanium and weapons so I can upgrade everything" Tyrin said.

Everyone handed their weapons to him, and he set off to work.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is. Sorry. I've been working on my other stories, but I managed to get this chapter out. Thank the lords. Well that's all I have to say. No wait. Send in apps under my Total Skylanders series. I really need apps so I can finally get that started. There are a lot of spots for the girls Anyways, that's all.<strong>

**Craigman out!**


End file.
